


[podfic] Praise for the Loved

by Everbright, reena_jenkins



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Podfic, Post-Movie(s), Praise Kink, Service Submission, kinky power differentials that are straight-up not connected to earth D/S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everbright/pseuds/Everbright, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Caine's a good dog, yes he is."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Praise for the Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts), [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts), [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Praise for the Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444107) by [Everbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everbright/pseuds/Everbright). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  post-movie, Praise Kink, kinky power differentials that are straight-up not connected to earth D/S, Service Submission  
  
 **Length:**  00:12:02  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(JA\)%20_Praise%20for%20the%20Loved_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
